Supernatural Dark Angel
by superwhogleek
Summary: Its a supernatural based fan fiction with Mary sues in it. It has a lot of the supernatural characters in it and will a spark fly between Sam and Isabella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The introductions**

On the 18th February 2012, something dooming came over two hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester were at a pub getting information on a case when the double doors were pushed open with force. There stood a young woman in a bright yellow dress with long black leggings and matching bright yellow dolly shoes. The doors closed behind her and everyone just carried on as us usual apart from the two hunters.

"I'll have vodka and coke please Ellen" she asked, the boys looked at each other in confusion as she obviously knew everyone but the boys had never seen her here and they had been here for two weeks. They would've known if they'd seen her because she had the brightest green eyes, the lightest pink lips and her long dark brown hair had the brightest purple highlights they had ever seen.

"Hi I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean" Sam said deciding to finally speak to her.

"The name's Isabella Jewel" she spoke up looking at them with the bright green eyes glittering in the bar lights. Isabella was 21 years old. Both her mom and dad died when she was only 1 years old and so she got brought up by Ellen.

"Isabella!" a female voice cried out as Isabella turned to get hugged by the one and only Jo Harvelle. Jo Harvelle was Ellen's daughter and was both pretty close with Isabella.

"How do you lot actually know each other if you don't mind me asking" spoke up Dean finally saying something.

"My mom brought her up and we ended up being partners" Jo explained to them.

2 hours has passed and they had all gotten to know each other very well that the boys were learning more about the case Isabella and Jo met on.

"You boys did not see the most horrible thing that I have ever seen" Jo started to let more information.

"And what would that be?" Dean asked curiously while flirting with Jo because he was completely smashed.

"Well the thing is my mom had been taken over by some demon and we had to do an exorcism on her. The thing that was horrible is the demon thing came out of her mouth in a load of black smoke and disappeared into the roof" Jo explained back to dean because she was smashed to.

"Yeah, that is what happened and that's how me and Isabella got even closer than we were" spoke up Ellen grabbing empty glasses.

"Oh and Jo you don't need to tell them every detail you know" Ellen gave Jo the look as in you are smashed and your grounded.

"Sorry mom I didn't mean to" Jo replied to the look.

"Anyway you should all get some sleep" Ellen said to the boys and Isabella. "Is it okay if I stay in Jo's room because I haven't got a room" Isabella asked Ellen.

"you could always stay with us we have a spare bed because it was the only room left" Sam asked her while Dean just gave him the look of I'm going to kill you as Sam just gave him the look as to say no you're not.

"Thanks Sam that sounds alright if both of you are fine with it" glancing at Dean as Isabella said it.

"Its fine trust me" Sam said back also glancing at Dean.

All three of them entered the room, Dean fell on the bed and fell straight to sleep as soon as he hit the pillow, Sam wasn't far behind but Isabella just sat there wide awake. All of a sudden Isabella's eyes changed from green to purple, her lips from pink to a blood red, her hair from brown and purple highlights to dark purple with black highlights and long black wings came out from her back. She sat there staring out the window into the night sky.

"I'm sorry boys but your times finally up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Time to say goodbye **

When the boys woke up Isabella was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened last night?" Dean moaned as he started to get out of bed. Sam started looking round confused as to where Isabella was.

"You certainly took a shine to the brightly coloured woman didn't you?" Dean gave Sam the look as in ask her out. After Dean said that comment Isabella walked through the door this time in a bright orange dress with matching bright orange dolly shoes and this time dark blue leggings.

"I see you two are finally awake" she commented as she brought them both their breakfast that Ellen had made. Of course Dean's breakfast was a massive fry up while Sam's breakfast a health shake and they both had a coffee with their breakfast. Dean just gobbled his breakfast down in 2 minutes while Sam was still shaking his health shake up.

About two hours had passed and Isabella and Sam was walking down one of the corridors that a case had led them on. Isabella had decided to tag along instead of being on her own.

"So why did you bring us to this abandoned house" Sam asked her confused to how she knew this place even exists.

"This is the place where you and your brother die" Isabella answered him. As Sam looked around in confusion Isabella was in her dark angel form and kicked him to the floor. When Sam woke up he saw Dean tied up next to him.

"Dude you picked the wrong girl to share a room with us" Dean gave sam evils and then next to Dean was Isabella in her dark angel form with a knife in her right hand and a gun in her left hand.

"What are you and why are you going to kill us" Sam said hoping to reason with whatever she was that was trying to kill them. As he said that he caught the colour of her eyes they looked almost demon like. As Isabella was explaining Sam managed to get out the rope and help Dean out.

"But you're not really Isabella are you, you're a demon in her trying to kill us and I know that not because of the eye colour but because of the way you're walking and acting" Sam said while trying to get the knife and gun off her. Isabella had noticed that Sam and Dean had escaped the knots and tried to stop them from stopping her.

As Sam tried to grab the knife of her she ended up stabbing him in the stomach and shooting him in the arm. Sam fell down in pain while bleeding out. Dean noticed Sam on the floor running to his rescue Isabella's quick reflexes she managed to shoot him in the leg.

When Isabella woke up she was the one tied to a chair this time under a demon trap with Sam and Dean stood in front of her. Sam started an exorcism because he knew Isabella was a harmless woman. The demon came out of her mouth in black smoke and disappeared. As Sam lets Isabella out he falls to the floor.

"Isabella will you please go and get some sleep I'm here now" Dean said to her worriedly. Isabella had not left Sam's side after the accident especially after the doctor told her there may not be a chance of him surviving. But Isabella had decided to take Dean's advice and go and get some sleep.

As Isabella walked out the hospital doors she didn't go the way she was supposed to go. Little to her knowledge Dean was following her. He followed her all the way to a crossroad where she dug up some dirt and took out a box and but a feather of her wing in there.

"What are you doing Isabella?" Isabella turned around to find Dean walking out from behind the tree. She then explained that she was going to make a deal with the devil to swap places with Sam so Dean would still have his brother around.

"Look you don't need to make some deal with the devil Sam will be fine all you've got to do is hope for him" Dean said calmly to her as he took the feather out the box and put it in her hand and started walking off. She closed the box and started to follow him back to the hospital where they both agreed Isabella would be safer.

As they walked through the doors to Sam's room he wasn't there. Dean went to asked where he was. Dean and Isabella started walking to another floor into another room when they saw Sam.

"I told you he was going to be fine didn't I" Dean put a comforting had on Isabella's shoulder. Sam was going to make a full recovery and that is Isabella was bothered about even though she knew there was going to be a lot of questions later she wasn't bothered Sam and Dean was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Don't do it**

It was just another day in the hospital at least that's what Isabella and Dean thought. Both Dean and Isabella had not left Sam's side well Isabella didn't but she never knew where Dean went.

"Isabella?" spoke up a voice in confusion why she was there. Isabella turned around to see Sam slowly but surely opening his eyes. She had a sparkle of glee in her eye that he was okay and he was going to make it.

"Hi Sam, how are you, do you want anything?" Isabella asked hoping there would be no questions and that he wouldn't be awkward with her. Before he even opened his mouth to say anything back to her all the doctors sent her out so they could do more tests on him. As they were doing the tests Isabella decided to call Dean and tell him the good news that Sam was awake and talking.

Isabella was finally allowed back in the room but this time she wasn't alone Dean had decided to come visit his brother. As Sam and Dean were sitting there chatting Isabella just sat there in silence but she kept noticing both the boys giving her awkward glances.

"Okay I'm going to break the silence here and ask the questions that are obviously in everyone's mind…." Dean started talking to both Sam and Isabella. Isabella had a gut feeling of what he was about to ask.

"What are you, why did you try and kill us and why did you try and kill us in that place of all the places you could try and kill us?" Dean just said out loud. Isabella's gut feeling was right about the questions.

"Question 1 I'm a dark angel but I'm not evil, question 2 I didn't want to I was possessed by the demon and question 3 I don't know why it was that place of all places" Isabella answered Dean's giving all the truth she could give but Dean didn't believe her, he just kept interrogating her.

"Dean just leave her alone I believe her after all she was going to make a deal with the devil to swap places with me" Sam finally spoke up. Isabella was more surprised about what just came out Sam's mouth only because he was sticking up for her more than his brother. Dean realised that he had lost and just apologised to Isabella.

About a couple of hours later Dean once had disappeared again leaving Sam and Isabella on their own but at least this time Dean had a good reason for leaving he was going to see when Sam could be discharged.

Dean finally came back and Isabella left to get some lunch for the three of them. When Isabella had turned the corner Dean then looked at Sam and brought up a silver knife ready to stab Sam.

All of a sudden all everyone was a gun go off and all they saw was Dean fall to the floor. Isabella ran to the shot to find a man stood there with the gun at his side. The first thing she did was see if Sam was okay after she knew he was fine she saw Dean lying on the floor.

She looked at Sam in confusion as Dean walked behind her fully alive with no gun wounds and he was a human not a spirit. The three of them looked at the guy who was walking towards them.

"Did you use a silver bullet?" Sam asked in curiosity. This just made Isabella even more confused. In Isabella's mind that guy just killed somebody and all they asked him is if it was a silver bullet. She then walked over to the dead Dean and took a closer look. She then turned back round realising it was a shape shifter.

"I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Bobby Singer, I'm just like you a hunter and I am a close friend of Sam and Dean. So whose girlfriend are you?" Bobby introduced himself to Isabella with one weird question at the end.

"Isabella Jewel and I am no one's girlfriend" Isabella answered him back wondering why he'd ask her a question like that. Dean just smirked because he thought she was going to say Sam.

"But if she was one of our girlfriends she be Sam's because I think those two have a connection like that "Dean just came out with it causing both Sam and Isabella to both give Dean evils. This just made Bobby laugh. As they started to talk the police came and arrest Bobby for shooting whoever that was.

A couple of hours had passed and Sam was getting worried because Dean had been gone over one hour and no one had heard from him. Isabella saw the worry for his brother and decided to go find Dean.

When Isabella and Dean came back Sam was changed and his stuff was packed. Isabella tried to keep her happiness in as much as she could, knowing that Sam was allowed to go back to normal. When they walked out the hospital doors Jo and Ellen were waiting to pick them up even though Dean had the Impala. Isabella thought it was best if Sam stayed with Dean and she went with Jo and Ellen.

Sam and Dean stopped at a halt when they saw Bobby stood by the Impala. Bobby explained that there was a guy working undercover and he was an angel and because the angel knew who he was and what he did and does he let him off.

"I remember him saying his name was Castiel." Bobby said walking towards them. Just as he was about to walk away he turned to the boys.

"Oh also he said look out for a dark angel called Isabella Jewel, so unless that girl has a twin sister then you three aren't telling me the full story and I'm not leaving you until you do".

When they all got back to the motel Bobby kept giving Isabella awkward looks. Dean decided to drink as many shots as he could wondering who this Castiel was.

"Bobby knows what you are" Sam warned Isabella. That explained the awkward glances from Bobby. Isabella just walked to her motel room and lay on her bed she quickly grabbed her magazine to look busy when Sam, Dean and Bobby walked through the door into their motel room.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Look if there's one thing Castiel told me about you is that you were going to help good against evil and from what I've heard of you from the boys I think Castiel was right". Bobby explained to her.

Sam just sat by Isabella and gave her a hug to thank her for all she's done and he also gave her a kiss on the cheek to say thanks. Isabella just gave him a nod and carried on reading her magazine. But deep down inside she was over the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Who are you really?**

Sam and Dean woke up in a shot at 10 o'clock in the morning. They were both out of puff and sweating. They got changed and headed to the diner where they saw Isabella sat at a table eating her breakfast. Dean went back to the motel room as Sam went into the diner and sat on the table with Isabella.

"We need to talk meet me back at the motel room when you're done" Sam said to Isabella. Sam walked off back to the motel room leaving Isabella sat there confused about what he wanted. She walked back to the motel room. Sam and Dean were sat on the bed at the right side of Isabella's bed. Isabella sat on the bed.

"Look we need answers. We both had nightmares last night about something that had happened in the past to do with the demon and somehow we both seem to see you next to him in your dark angel form". Dean stated to Isabella while Sam sat there not wanting to say anything because he didn't know what to say.

"Look how many times do I have to say I'm not evil and I can prove it and do you want to know how I can prove it. You remember when Bobby was talking about meeting that angel Castiel he can prove to you that I'm not evil" Isabella said sticking up for herself. Sam just looked at Dean. Dean could see it in Sam's eyes that he didn't want to believe her and believe his brother but he couldn't help but believe her.

A few hours later the three of them was in a dark alley way as a bright light. Sam and Dean had to cover their eyes it was that bright. When the bright light had gone and they uncovered their eyes the boys saw a man standing there. To them he looked like he was in his 30s but Isabella knew he was a whole lot older.

"Hey Cas thanks for stopping by while blinding these two" Isabella introduced him to the boys in a way that they wouldn't expect from an innocent girl like her. She introduced Castiel to Sam and Dean. They got on quite quickly well Dean and Cas did Sam just seemed to stand in the background. Isabella explained to Cas that she needed to prove the reason why she was in the places that the boys dreamed about.

"Look she didn't mean to bring you any harm in those places and in fact she wasn't even there. Look I can personally tell you two this someone is after Isabella and they're using you to do this" Castiel spoke really quietly to them. Sam looked at Isabella with worry in his eyes.

"Why would someone be after you? I don't understand it" Sam asked Isabella worriedly. Isabella knew there was going to be some questions but she didn't expect Sam to be so worried about her safety.

"Well when you leave a dark angel that could turn you evil if you marry them at the alter then they come after you to get their revenge" Isabella explained to Sam. Dean looked at Isabella as if to say you were going to get married. Sam just seemed to look at her as if to say you went out with a guy that would make you evil.

After Isabella explained a little bit more about this guy called Aiden they heard footsteps coming down the alleyway. Sam turned back to find Isabella in her dark angel form but this time her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a dark blue dress with long black leggings also silver boots and a black leather jacket.

"Isabella Jewel long time no see huh" Said a man as he was walking out the shadows. Isabella looked at the man in disgust as he was walking closer to her. Sam and Dean then realised that it was this Aiden guy that Isabella was telling them about.

"Look I left you a long time ago now what do you want" Isabella started walking closer to him as she was talking. Sam went to go help but Dean and Cas held him back. When Isabella got to Aiden he stroked her hair and went to kiss her. As her went to kiss her, she kicked him in the thighs causing him to fly backwards into the brick wall. All three boys just covered their eyes.

"Look how many times do I have to tell you, I never wanted to marry you and I never will. Oh and also don't mess with a girl like me" Isabella said to Aiden on the floor.

Sam went and helped Aiden up as Isabella was walking away. Isabella just gave Dean a weird look as why Sam was helping him up. As Aiden went to thank him Sam punched him twice. The first time not so hard but the second time Aiden fell to the floor again.

"What in the world was that for you stupid idiot" Aiden shouted at Sam as he got up wiping the blood of his face.

"Well the first one was for screwing up my dreams and the second one was for trying to kill Isabella" Sam said as he was walking back to Dean, Cas and Isabella. Isabella gave him a hug to say thanks.

Aiden started walking towards them in anger and pain. Aiden got stopped as he came face to face with Cas and Dean.

"There's no point in going any further is there you need to move on and find someone else" Cas spoke up to Aiden. Aiden looked in between and saw Sam protecting Isabella in his arms.

"Fine you got lucky this time but if you lot ever cross my path again you won't be so lucky" Aiden explained as he started walking backwards and disappeared in a flash of light.

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you, are you okay now Isabella" Sam said looking down at Isabella. She just looked up surprised at why he just apologised to her.

"I'm fine thanks Sam and you don't need to apologise. Anyway thanks for sticking up for me is there any way I can make it up to all three of you for putting you through this trouble" Isabella asked hoping that they wouldn't be weird with her after everything that happened.

"We shall see if we think of anything later but I just have one question, is this guy staying" Dean asked pointing at Cas. Isabella and Sam just laughed. This was going to be the start of a long friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: it must be love!**

A week had passed since Cas had joined Sam, Dean and Isabella and they had all met Aiden. Dean and Cas kept noticing Sam and Isabella giving each other awkward glances when they were in the same room. Dean and Cas talked to Ellen and Jo to try and persuade Isabella and Sam to ask each other to dinner.

"Look you clearly like Sam and he clearly likes you so Isabella why don't you ask him out to dinner what's the worst that could happen" Jo tried to persuade Isabella. Jo was obviously not used to persuading people to ask other people out.

"Look this is just from you to me and a lot of people have noticed that you may have a thing for Isabella so why don't you ask her out to dinner?" Ellen started trying to persuade Sam in a different way than Jo did.

"Thanks for trying Jo but I don't like Sam like that and I'd rather not ask him out for dinner if I did so I'll see you later" Isabella answered Jo. At the same time.

"Look Ellen, I don't like Isabella like that, I don't know what you've been hearing off people and which people but Isabella's just a friend" Sam answered Ellen.

Isabella left the bar and Sam left the diner. They both met in the middle of the car park and had no idea what to say to each other. They both realised that nothing was going to be said so they went their separate ways.

"Isabella, how would you like to go on a date?" Sam had the confidence to turn around and ask Isabella out. Isabella agreed to go on a date with him and they set the time and place.

Sam looked at the time on his watch. He was dressed in a suit which no one would ever see him in. Sam stood up in shock as his eyes fell on Isabella. Well who could blame him? Isabella had curled her hair and had purple eye shadow on and blood red lips. She was wearing a short bright yellow dress with pink tights and black high heels. Her eyes fell on Sam who was waiting at the table.

"Do you think it's a bit much?" Isabella asked concerned about Sam's reaction because she wanted to look perfect.

"No I don't, I think you look amazing" Sam answered still overwhelmed by how she looked. Sam pulled the chair out for Isabella to sit on.

They ordered their food and Sam paid for an expensive bottle of champagne. They made a lot of conversations about other people but not about themselves.

"So why did you ask me on a date exactly if you don't mind me asking?" Isabella asked Sam wondering.

"Well I had Ellen persuading me to ask you out and I told her no but then when we didn't have anything to say to each other I remembered the fun we've had and I started to realise Ellen was right about trying to persuade me" Sam told Isabella. He decided to tell her the full truth in the little story because he didn't want to lie to her.

"So you like me?" Isabella asked scared about what he was going to say next.

"I guess I do" Sam answered her scared about how she was going to react.

Sam paid for the meal and they left the restaurant holding hands. They entered the motel room still holding hands. Ellen, Jo, Dean and Cas saw that they were holding hands and they were happy with their work.

"So does that mean you are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jo asked happy that her best friend had a boyfriend.

"No" Isabella replied sarcastically to Jo with a grin on her face. This just made Jo, Isabella and Sam laugh.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Dean asked. Sam and Isabella just looked at each other.

"Seriously Dean you are stupid she was being sarcastic" Sam said to Dean annoyed that he really didn't know when someone was being sarcastic.

Isabella, Jo, Ellen and Cas just laughed Because they knew that Dean annoyed Sam when he was being stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Where's the cult?**

It had been about a weak since Isabella and Sam had been going out and they were lying on the bed talking to each other happier than ever. Sam looked over at Dean because Dean had a worried look on his face as he was looking through the suitcase.

"Not to alarm anyone but a certain cult has gone missing out the suitcase" Dean said looking at everyone in the motel room they had been staying in. Cas automatically started looking on the laptop to see if he could find anything, luckily Dean had learned Cas how to use a laptop so he would feel useful.

"Hey I think I found something useful, so this guy on twitter has been tweeting asking for information about a gun that looks like this one in the picture and that looks a lot like your cult and he owns a gun shop maybe that could be a start" Cas explained to everyone.

"Thank God that's the only thing Cas knows what to do on a laptop since Dean was the one who learned Cas to use a laptop" Isabella giggled out.

"Well you two weren't going to do it just because you two are going out and need to learn more about each other" Dean answered back not so happily.

The four entered the shop as a guy was standing behind the counter counting the money.

"Excuse me can we speak to you about a gun please?" Dean started to ask him.

"Non parlo Inglease no dispiace nessuno di voi parla Italiano?" He spoke. The boys just look at each other confused he wasn't speaking any English.

"Parlo Italiano" Isabella answered him.

"He doesn't speak any English because he's Italian so unless any of you speak any Italian then it looks like once again I am going to have to translate for you" Isabella turned to the boys. They all just looked at each other.

"Ciao il mio nome è Isabella Jewels ciò che è tuo?" Isabella asked the man."Ciao il mio nome è Luigi" Luigi answered Isabella.

"Come stai?" Isabella asked Luigi.

"Sto bene. Chi Sono?" Luigi answered.

"His names Luigi and he want to know who you are" Isabella said as she turned to the boys. The boys nodded as to say you can tell him who we are.

"questo è Sam, Dean e Cas" Isabella introduced the boys to Luigi.

"Ask him if he has seen the Cult in this shop" Dean asked Isabella to ask Luigi.

"hai visto questa pistola chiamato il Cult?" Isabella asked Luigi while showing him the picture of the Cult.

"sì ho visto quella pistola una ragazza entrò con esso" Luigi answered her question.

"A girl came in with the Cult I'll see what she said to him" Isabella translated to the boys.

"ti ha detto qualcosa?" Isabella asked him if this mystery girl said anything to him.

"No, lei non parlava italiano così ha dovuto parlare con Alfie" Luigi said to Isabella.

"She didn't speak Italian so she spoke to his work partner Alfie" Isabella told the boys.

"c'è qualche possibilità si può parlare di Alfie?" Isabella asked Luigi.

"What did you just ask him?" Cas finally spoke up.

"I asked him if we could speak to Alfie" Isabella answered.

"sicuro che sarò solo andarlo a prendere" Luigi said as he went into the back room. Luigi came back with a man about in his 30s. Isabella automatically thought he was Alfie.

"Grazie Luigi" Isabella thanked Luigi.

"Hi I'm Alfie how may I help you four today?" Alfie asked. The four just happy that he was English while Isabella just sighed with relief that she didn't have to keep translating.

"We would like to know about the girl who came in with this gun if that is possible" Sam asked Alfie letting Isabella rest her voice.

"Well she didn't really tell me much. She just asked what the gun was and I said I didn't know and she went down the alley way straight forward outside the door" Alfie told the four of them.

They thanked Alfie as they walked out the shop. They started heading down the alley way that this mystery girl had gone down and saw a female figure standing at the end of the alley way. The girl turned around and came face to face with Isabella, Sam, Dean and Cas.

"Isabella why does she look like you but with blonde hair and blue eyes?" Dean asked Isabella confusion.

"Quinn?" Isabella asked. The boy's already guessed that somehow she knew her from the past but she hadn't mentioned her to them before.

"Isabella I'm confused how do you know her?" Sam asked Isabella in confusion.

"Quinn is my twin sister and before you asked I never mentioned her before because I thought she'd two years ago" Isabella answered exactly what the boys were thinking.

"Anyway I should give you the cult back, I'm sorry I took it I just knew that you knew where my sister was but I didn't know she was here with you I took the cult to get some answers but it turns out I didn't need to" Quinn said handing the cult back to Dean.

"Look you don't seem like an evil person and if your my girlfriends twin sister you can stay with us for as long as you want" Sam offered Quinn.

"Thanks and your Isabella's boyfriend never thought she get another boyfriend after Aiden" Quinn said shocked.

"Please don't go back to that problem Quinn and yes Sam Winchester is my boyfriend and I'm proud to say that out loud also this is Dean his brother and you know Cas" Isabella said while giving Quinn an evil look for bringing Aiden back up.

Dean unlocked the motel door while everyone went inside Quinn froze at the door.

"I'm just going to go get a drink I'll meet you back here" Quinn said as she turned around and started walking off. Isabella didn't suspect anything until she turned around and saw an outline of a figure that Quinn was going towards.

"Guys I don't feel too sure about this I think I know who she is going towards and he won't stop until she's dead" Isabella told them. Sam heard it in her voice she was scared for her sisters safety.

"Okay so what are we dealing with?" Dean asked as he saw the concern in Sam's eyes.

Isabella, Sam, Dean and Cas ran to Quinn as soon as they heard her scream. Cas ran to Quinn when he saw here on the floor.

"FINN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Isabella shouted getting Finn's attention.

Finn was Quinn's ex-boyfriend. Isabella and Cas have had a few run-ins with Finn but he hasn't been like this before.

"Finn I think that's enough don't you now please put the knife down" Cas said trying to calm Finn down.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL AND YOU NEVER WILL!" Finn shouted nearly stabbing Cas if Isabella didn't come from the side kicking Finn's face.

Finn got really angry now. Sam and Dean went to him to help Cas and as they went to punch him he punched them both painfully in the stomach this made them fall painfully to the floor.

"THIS WAS YOUR LAST STRAW FINN" Isabella screamed at Finn as she saw Sam fall to the floor and Finn took Quinn hostage with a knife to her neck.

Isabella ran at Finn but as she went to kick him, he stabbed her in the leg. Sam rushed to Isabella's side as she fell to the floor in pain.

Quinn saw what happened and tried to fight for survival to get to her sister. She managed to escape and fight Finn. After a while Quinn kicked Fin so hard that the knife in his hand pierced him through his heart. Finn fell to the floor bleeding out until he stopped bleeding. Quinn pushed his eyes closed and gave him a kiss goodbye before rushing to her sister.

"How are you feeling?" Isabella opened her eyes to the sound of Sam's voice. She looked around as she saw her leg bandaged up.

"I'm fine what happened?" Isabella asked.

"All you need to now is Finn won't be bothering us anymore and you will be fine after Cas bandaged your leg up" Quinn said not giving her too much information as she would only moan at Quinn.

Isabella just gave Cas a nod to say thank you and Cas gave her a nod as to say you're welcome.

Sam wouldn't leave the side of Isabella's bed for the rest of that night but she knew what he was like. All Isabella was bothered about was that she had all her friends here sister and her amazing boyfriend there with her and they were all going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Whispers In The Dark**

It was a normal morning with Quinn, Isabella, Sam, Dean and Cas. They were just sitting eating their breakfast when Dean's phone blasted out and made Dean's breakfast go all down his top even though it did make everybody else laugh Dean's face remained serious.

"Hey Ellen, what you got for us?" Dean asked down the phone while everyone was still laughing at him trying to get rid of the stain on his top.

"It looks like there are mysterious children getting ill when they were perfectly healthy before. It's up to you if you want the case if not I can give it someone else." Ellen spoke down the phone.

"It's okay Ellen we'll take it." Cas answered. Dean hung up and then finally decided to get a new top.

When Dean finally came back out Isabella and Sam had done some digging into the case and Jo, Ellen and Bobby were sat down talking about the case and Quinn and Cas were sorting out the all the streets this had happened to and who was going to which street.

"What you found?" Dean asked now they had all stopped sniggering.

"Well it turns out that every single house has only one child and that child is under the age of 10" Isabella answered Dean back.

"There are four different streets so if me and Bobby will team up and go down Merry Street, Jo and Ellen will go down Flower Street, Isabella and Sam will go down Broadway Street and you and Cas will go down Fudge Street and we will ask everyone what they saw happen and what their kid saw and remember be sensitive their kid has just come down with a serious illness. Then we'll meet back here and find out what everyone found out." Quinn spoke up the plan which of course everyone agreed to.

"Sorry to bother you at this moment I am special agent Jones I just needed to talk to you about your child and then talk to your child if that's okay?" Isabella asked each time door to door showing them her fake badge.

When Isabella and Sam met back up after all the information they had gotten they decided to make their way back to the motel room.

"So, what do you think it is?" Sam asked Isabella curiously.

"I have no idea, it's nothing like I've seen before" Isabella answered.

Just as Isabella answered Sam she fell down in pain the cut to her leg went quite deep and now she was starting to feel the pain. Sam as worried as her coming out to help in this case ran to her need and took her straight back to the motel.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked concerned as she saw Sam bring Isabella through the door in a rush.

"She fell to the floor in pain holding her leg where Finn stabbed her so I thought I'd bring her straight back here" Sam said concerned as he put on the bed so Cas could check her leg.

Sam and Quinn waited impatiently outside the motel room with Dean and Bobby while Cas examined Isabella's leg.

"Why are you all out here for?" Ellen asked after her and Jo just come back from getting their information on their case.

"Isabella's leg is causing her massive pain so Cas is taking another look at it and Isabella didn't want anyone there in case it's really bad" Dean explained because he didn't think Sam or Quinn would be up for it. Jo went up to Sam and Quinn as she and Isabella were practically sisters.

As Bobby, Ellen and Dean were talking about what they found on their case the motel door opened they saw Cas talking to Sam, Quinn and Jo and them all sigh of relief. The other three took this as a good sign and they all went into the motel room to check on Isabella.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" Isabella asked sarcastically trying to put on a brave face.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked because Cas didn't exactly say why Isabella's leg was in so much pain but she was limping around fine.

"It was just a deep cut and it takes longer to feel the pain when you're like me" Isabella lied she didn't know what it was and neither did Cas but she didn't want Sam to worry.

"Anyway it turns out that one everyone's street that there has only been one kid who has come down with this illness" Dean spoke up deciding that it was probably best that they got their minds back on the case.

"Not everyone's on mine and Sam's there is two kids a 7 year old girl called Rachel and a 4 year old boy called Ben so I'm guessing that one of them is going to get a visitor and not a pleasant one either" Isabella replied.

"Well we need to split into two teams and go to the houses and wait for whatever this thing is and kill it while saving the child" Bobby said. Just as Bobby said that Quinn started to work out the two teams.

"So team one is going to be me, Isabella, Sam and Bobby. Team two is of course Jo, Ellen, Dean and Cas. Team one will go to Rachel's house while team two will go to Ben's house" Quinn ordered.

"Since when did you become boss?" Dean asked.

"Since no one else does and I'm not taking charge thank you I'm just giving ideas. Why is it a problem?" Quinn answered him starting off annoyed then asked very sarcastically.

"Yes it is a problem it annoys me cause you're so bossy unlike your twin sister" Dean sais with no sarcasm in his voice.

"That's because she is like our dad and I'm more like my mom well as far as I can tell from what I've heard about them from close friends and family of them" Isabella said with maybe just a little bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"So this id Broadway Street….Posh or what?" Jo stated before splitting into the teams.

When the door opened, there was a little girl stood at the door.

"Hi Rachel do you remember me from this morning?" Isabella asked hoping not to mention their real names. Luckily Rachel remembered her under the fake cop name and nodded.

"Could I speak to your Parents please?" Isabella asked in a calm voice. Rachel nodded and ran off to get her parents.

"Now guys remember she has two gay dads and they don't know who the mom is" Isabella said scared someone was going to mention something.

"Special agent Jones didn't think we would be seeing you so soon" one of the dads said.

"Elliot and Ray Smith sorry to bother you again at this time of night this is special agent Lopez with special agent Williams and special agent Evans" Isabella introduce their fake identities starting with Quinn then Bobby then Sam with them all showing their fake badges.

"We found out that your child and the Ben in the house down the road and whoever is making these children ill is coming in the house and giving them something" Sam explained to the parents.

"Oh my life, so what you mean is they could come here and make our sweet little girl ill?" Ray asked obviously concerned for Rachel's life.

"Yes, so is there any chance we could come and stay the night to make sure that doesn't happen, we have special agents at Ben's house just in case" Quinn asked.

"Yes anything to make sure our special girl is safe" Elliot said welcoming the four of them in.

"Special agent Williams and special agent Lopez will stay down here and look after you and make sure no one comes through the door. And me and special agent Evans will go and look after Rachel" Isabella explained while taking Rachel to bed.

When they entered Rachel's bright pink bedroom Sam waited outside while Rachel got changed. Finally Sam was aloud in and he closed the blinds and curtains.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Sure, what book do you want me to read?" Isabella asked.

"Can you read me the princess and the pea please?" Rachel asked sweetly again.

Sam got the book off the shelf and passed it to Isabella who sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Once upon a time there was a prince who wanted a real princess but he couldn't find one…" Isabella started reading.

Sam watched as Rachel started falling asleep.

"The prince knew that the girl claiming to be a princess was a real princess as only a real princess would feel the pea and they got married and lived happily ever after. The End" Isabella finished closing the book.

Rachel was fast asleep so Isabella tucked her in before standing up and moving the chair and putting the book away.

"Wow" Sam whispered.

"What?" Isabella whispered back.

"You were really good have you ever worked with children before?" Sam asked.

"No... Well I use to babysit my cousin when she was younger but that was about it" Isabella was a little bit confused with the sudden questions.

"Just thought I'd let you know that Elliot and Ray are going to bed now and all the doors and windows are locked and salted you just need to do Rachel's bedroom also all of Ben's house is salted" Quinn whispered trying not to wake Rachel up.

Quinn left the room to help Bobby leaving Isabella and Sam in awkward silence. That's when Isabella heard whispers in Rachel's room but Sam didn't.

"Can you get the other two I'll be fine but I think I know what it is" Isabella asked Sam. But before Sam walked out the bedroom Quinn and Bobby walked through the door.

"I heard the whispers so I came straight here the dads are in a deep sleep. You don't think it could be that do you?" Quinn asked Isabella worried. Isabella just nodded at Quinn.

"What whispers and what is it?" Bobby asked what him and Sam was thinking.

"It's a thing that only dark angels can hear and we don't know what the name of this thing is but it used to be a story that would give us two nightmares but we know that it isn't pretty" Quinn answered.

That's when the whispers were getting louder to Quinn and Isabella and the room went dark. Sam looked at Isabella because he saw her shaking. Rachel stared to moan and Isabella and Quinn saw the shadow over her and tried to stop it from making Rachel ill.

Isabella tried to get the flare but got thrown back into the wall so did Quinn but the same happened. This distracted the shadow which saved Rachel's life for a bit. As the shadow started to beat Isabella and Quinn Bobby got the flare and the shadows disappeared in a blinding light.

"Are you all okay?" Ellen asked as the other four walked in.

"Guys I don't wish to alarm you but Isabella and Quinn have disappeared" Jo said looking around the room.

Just as they were looking in the bedroom for clues to where they had disappeared Rachel stated to wake up.

"Who are all you and what are you doing here?" Rachel mumbled.

"When we were making sure that you were safe two of our agents were taken away but don't worry about it just go back to sleep" Sam tried but failed miserably as Rachel would not go back to sleep.

"I know where they are, there is an image in my head of an asylum and their tied up" Rachel started holding her head. Cas and Dean immediately went on the internet to find out which asylum it was.

Sam kicked the door in to find Isabella and Quinn tied up. Cas went and helped him untie them just as they heard a big bang.

Isabella got her gun and shot thin air apart from to her and Quinn saw the shadow. Isabella had killed whatever this was and they all started walking out.

"I thought I'd tell you that the knife that stabbed my leg wasn't just any normal knife it was a dark angel poison knife luckily it didn't stab me in the heart but that little fall I had earlier it was because of that" Isabella told Sam.

They started walking back but made a quick stop at Rachel's house so Isabella could say goodbye.

"If you ever run into anymore problems just call me and I'll come save you" Isabella said handing Rachel her phone number before leaving with the others back to the motel. All the kids had made a full recovery and they could move onto their next case.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mystery Love?**

Sam, Dean, Cas and Isabella where chatting at the table about their latest case.

"Not to be mean or anything but was it me or did Quinn seem a little bit distracted throughout this case and now she hasn't joined to talk about it" Dean stated.

"It's ever since she's been on this dating website she thinks that she has met Mr Right on it" Isabella said not trying to give out too much information on this guy since Quinn is still her sister.

All of a sudden Quinn came running in all excited and grabbed Isabella and pulled her out of her chair.

"He's asked me on a date finally I have been waiting so long for him to ask me" Quinn slightly sung.

Isabella didn't like the idea of dating websites because it could be anyone pretending to be someone else but for the first time Quinn was happy especially after what happened with Finn.

"So who's the lucky fella?" Dean asked concerned because he shared the same views as Isabella on dating websites or at least that's what Isabella guessed.

"His name is Nick Smith, he is 23 years old so that is only a difference of 2 years between us" Quinn excitedly said.

"And what did you say?" Cas asked.

"As if can't guessed by her being excited" Sam joked.

"Haha very funny Sam and i excepted his offer" Quinn answered.

"Quinn just remember to be careful you don't know him that well and he could be anyone" Isabella warned her.

"I'll be fine don't worry but i will need your help to pick an outfit" Quinn said.

"I supose i can help you just this once" Isabella agreed. As with that they said bye to the boys and walked next door to their motel room.

Quinn walked through the pub doors and looked around to see if she could see if she could see him.

"Hi, i'm suposed to be meeting someone" Quinn said to the guy at the desk.

"Whats the name of the person you booked the table under?" the guy asked.

"That would be me Nick Smith" a voice came from behind Quinn.

"This way please?" the man said in the usual manner.

"May i walk you to the table?" Nick asked Quinn. Quinn took his arm and walked with him to their table.

"So tell me about yourself?" Nick asked.

"I'm 21 and i have a twin sister Isabella that i have recently come into contact with after our parents died when we were one years old. We go around places with her boyfriend Sam Winchester and his brother Dean and an old freind Castiel. Anyway i'm probably telling you too much, tell me about you?" Quinn said.

"I'm 23 and i when i was born i was put in foster care but they didn't change my last name then when i was 3 years of age my original parents gave birth to two girls and i only met the one when i was 17 so i grew up not really knowing who my sisters are. Anyway i'm probably telling you too much now." Nick said.

they ordered their food and made small conversation. When the night finished they left.

"It was lovely night thank you for everything but i better go now" Nick said.

"Wait, why don't you meet everyone its not long away from her we only stay in the motel down the road?" Quinn asked.

Quinn walked through the boys motel room with Nick following behind her.

"Heya everyone this is Nick Smith" Quinn introduced him.

"Hi I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean and this is Cas" Sam introduced Nick to the 'boys'.

Just as Sam introduced everyone Isabella walked through the door.

"Nick Smith?" Isabella asked.

"Isabella Jewel?" Nick asked back.

"I'm sorry i can't do this" Isabella said before she ran out crying.

"Is she okay?" Cas asked Sam.

"I have no idea but its probably best to leave her to calm down" Sam said concerned for Isabella.

About 1 hour later Isabella walked into her motel room and found Quinn with Nick sat on her bed.

"What was all that about?" Quinn asked not in a good mood.

"Don't blame Isabella" Nick said sticking up for Isabella.

"Look me and Nick have me before when i was 15 and it wasn't for a perfect incident" Isabella answered Quinn.

"I don't get it how have you met before?" Quinn asked.

"Do you remember when i said i met one of my sisters when i was 17 well that sister was Isabella" Nick answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this and why did you ask me on a date?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't realise who he really was until you had left and it was too late" Isabella answered.

"It was the only way i could see if it was you and talk to you and when you told me about your past life i knew it was you but i didn't think it was my place to say anything" Nick answered.

"I don't believe you!" Quinn shouted.

"It's true!" Isabella and Nick told her.

"Our real parents put us up for adoption when we were born but i still don't know why" Isabella explained.

"How did you find out about this then?"

"Because i wondered why we were nothing like our parents and so i had the guts to go and ask them why and they explained to me that we were adopted okay but even after i found out everythin i still loved them as my parents because thats what they are okay?" Isabella cried out.

Quinn just ran out the room. Sam, Dean and Cas walked in and wondered what was wrong. Nick explain how they were all related and why Quinn ran out.

"I'd better go see that she's okay" Isabella said.

"No you stay here, i'll go see that she's okay" Dean said as he left to go find Quinn.

Dean walked around the motels and found Quinn sitting on a bench.

"You came all the way out here in the cold?" Dean asked making Quinn jump.

"I'd rather be alone thanks" Quinn said.

"I don't think so! you look froze" Dean said as he put his jacket around her.

"Thanks, your nicer than everyone makes you sound" Quinn said.

"Yeah and what do they say about me?" Dean asked.

"Not much i just hear them moaning about you" Quinn said laughing.

"What you laughing at me for?" Dean asked confused.

"Your really cute when you get annoyed and confused at the same time" Quinn blurted out.

Dean just laughed and then pulled Quinn in and kissed her.

"Where were you? I was getting worried" Isabella said as Quinn walked through the door.

"I was just thinking. I'm sorry that i walked out on you, you were just looking out for me. Can i tell you something?" Quinn asked.

"I kissed Quinn!" Dean told Sam.

"You did what!" Sam shouted waking Cas.

"He kissed me!" Quinn explained to Isabella.

"What does this mean?" Isabella asked.

"I don't actually know" Quinn answered Isabella.

"I don't know" Dean said to Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Where Are We?**

The same night of the kiss Isabella sneaked out the motel room to answer her phone.

"Special Agent Jones is that you?" Isabella heard a small childs voice. She recognized the voice was Rachel from the case ages ago.

"Rachel whats wrong?" Isabella said concerned.

"I had a nightmare that either you or Aiden die in a week"

"How do you know about Aiden?"

"I don't know ... I've seen him in other nightmares"

"Thank you but go back to sleep its for the best" Isabella said.

Rachel hung up and left Isabella wondering and conserned about her future if she was going to die.

Everyone went to Jo and Ellen's for breakfast and to see if there was a case. Isabella walked up to Jo when everyone was eating.

"I need a favour" Isabella started.

"What Favour?" Jo asked conserned

"I need to know where Aiden is and you're the only one that can help and also I don't want anyone to find out"

"Are you nuts, why would you want to find him?"

"It's a long story... just trust me on this please?"

"Fine but you have got to pay me back"

"Thanks Jo" Isabella finished as she walked off back to everyone else.

Just as they walked out of the bar a pale girl with red hair stood by the Impala.

"Anna?" Cas asked confusing Isabella and Quinn.

"Sam,Dean,Cas how are you?" She asked.

"We're fine thanks" Dean answered.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked her.

"I'm here to save you" She said as she looked at Isabella.

Isabella knew she was aiming that at her she just didn't know why.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm Anna. I'm an angel and you are?" Anna asked.

"I'm Quinn Smith a dark angel with my sister Isabella" Quinn answered.

"I know all about Isabella she is my mission from God" Anna said.

This caught everyones attention and now Isabella knew why Anna kept looking at her.

"Wait what has Isabella got to do with God she's harmless" Sam said conserened and confused.

"Yeah when she's not possessed like before or when Aidens around" Dean joked trying to lighten the mood causing a death glare form Isabella and Sam.

Quinn gave a little giggle after all her and Dean hadn't stopped flirting the whole morning through breakfast after the kiss.

"Can you two stop flirting for 5 minutes?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Sammy please" Dean joked again.

"Anyway, you lot are not safe here so I have to move you to a safer area" Anna said.

Before anyone could say anything there was a blinding light and then all Isabella saw was a hand infront of her.

"Here let me help you up" Dean offered.

Isabella took his hand and got up. She looked around and all she could see was trailers and nobody was there apart from her and Dean.

"Where the hell are we?" Isabella asked.

"I have no idea" Dean answered just as they heard familliar voices.

"Sammy we were just wondering where you lot got to" Dean said greeting his brother.

"Well we had no idea where we had got to and where you two had got to" Sam said.

Sam the noticed Isabella standing there looking in the opposite direction to everybody else.

"You okay?" Sam asked putting a comforting hand on her back.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea"

"That's what your brother said"

"We'll be okay... I promise" Sam said before they walked back to the group.

Just then they heard other voices coming from round the corner.

"Andrew where are they?" a woman's voice said.

"I don't know Ivy" Andrew said.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on them... they're our main stars we can't do the TV Show without them"

I know that"

"Well go find them" Ivy shouted.

The group just looked at each other wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"There you are" Ivy said as she turned the corner looking at the group.

The group looked behind them but there was no one there.

"Jared darling your wife is at reception" Ivy said talking to Sam.

Sam looked at Dean they knew what was happening.

"It's been a while since you got called that" Dean said.

Isabella looked at Sam before realising they had been through this before.

"Oh and so is yours Jensen and yours Misha" Ivy said.

Cas just stood there confused as to why she was calling him Misha.

"Misha is fake you" Dean whispered in Cas' ear.

The boys went to reception to meet there 'wives'

"Now Roxie and Lisa darlings go and get ready you look like you've just woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Ivy said before walking off.

Andrew showed Isabella and Quinn to their make up and hair stations to get ready. On the way they saw Sam,Dean and Cas with their 'wives' and they were pretty good actors.

"Wait isn't that Ruby?" Quinn whispered to Isabella.

"Looks like her but i thought she died" Isabella whispered back.

Sam just looked at Dean scared at how Isabella would react about this whole situation.

The boys looked in shock as Isabella and Quinn walked onto the set. Their hair was straightened and they glowed in the light. Their clothes was just a simple V neck vest top and long black leggins and black ankle boots.

"Wow they look amazing" Sam and Dean slipped out in snyc.

"Better than me?" Sam's 'wife' flirted.

"Of course not" Sam lied.

"Who are they?" Isabella asked.

"That's Genevieve... Jared Padalecki's wife, that's Danneel... Jensen Ackles wife and she is Victoria... Misha's wife... god I hate her for being married to Misha" a girls voice came from behind the two girls.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Quinn asked.

"Oh i'm so sorry i'm Brooklyn Harvey, I help with the clothes for the TV shows i actually helped to pick out yours and you look great i'm suprised that you two twins are single" Brooklyn said.

"Single?" Quinn said glancing at Isabella.

"I know it's tragic by the way i'm forgetting alot of things today could you point me in the direction of my trailer please" Isabella said playing along.

Brooklyn pointed them in the direction and they set off. The boys realised they were leaving and said bye and followed the two girls.

They stopped at a trailer that read 'Roxie Green' and walked inside. It had dark purple wallpaper and a red carpet. They searched around the trailer and on the internet to see what the hell was going on.

"I found something" Isabella shouted the group to the laptop.

"So we are at a TV set for a show called Supernatural Dark Angel which is about everything we do which used to be a story on a fanfiction website it was a supernatural fanfiction whatever supernatural is" Isabella explained.

"Supernatural is a TV show about me and Dean and then when we met Cas but when we came here Cas wasn't it was the actual actor who played Cas" Sam explained.

"Who wrote the Supernatural Dark Angel?" Quinn asked.

"PrincessAnime1996 nobody but her best friends know who she is but there is a girl following her called AnimeLover7752 who has also wrote stories adding you three boys into it" Isabella explained more.

"Who the hell are you two in this world though?" Dean asked.

"Well i'm Roxie Green just a... normal human being and I auditioned to play the role of Isabella Smith and Quinn is Lisa Green so she is still my twin and we match the character description and we are both single" Isabella added.

"Single?" Dean asked.

"Don't ask that's a long story" Isabella said.

Before they could say anymore there was a knock at the trailer door. Cas went and opened the door to find Ivy Jones, Andrew Shaw and Brooklyn Harvey.

"Darlings it's time for your close up" Ivy said guiding them to the set.

"Why is my hair so damm straight?" Isabella asked annoyed.

"Well Roxie darling that's the way Isabella Smith always has her hair".

"No it isn't... it's either tight curled or wavy it's Quinn's hair that's so damm straight or is lightly curled".

"Well it's my TV Show not yours" Ivy muttered.

The rest of the way to the set was peaceful. When they got to the set it looked like the outside of Jo and Ellen's bar the same place Anna transported them from.

"Well I am going to need you lot over there at the inside of the house and where is Julie McNiven we need her to play Anna" Ivy ordered.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" Andrew said trying to calm Ivy down.

Just then Cas saw a blinding light from the corner of his eye which no one but the rest of the group had seen. There stood Anna.

"I knew you'd turn up" Dean whispered to her.

"No you didn't" she whispered back with a little bit of a giggle.

"What you two laughing about?" a female voice came from behind it was Danneel.

Quinn just gave her an evil stare before walking away. She didn't care what people thought she didn't like the fact that she had to watch Dean flirt with his so called wife.

Just as she reached the set of the house Genevieve came over to Sam.

"You keep your hands to yourself in this and don't take it to far he is still mine remember I married him" she joked with Isabella.

Isabella just put on a fake laugh before she ended up watching them start flirting then she realised how Quinn felt.

"I better see if Quinn is okay" she mentioned.

"Don't you mean Lisa?" Victoria mentioned walking up to Cas.

"Right... I was just getting into character... Julie can I speak to you on the way there please?" Isabella said.

"Sure I suppose I have time" Anna said before walking off with Isabella.

"What are we doing here?"

"I have to keep you safe and this is the only way I could"

"Keep us safe from what?"

"More like who"

"Aiden?"

"He's dangerous"

"And you think I don't know that"

"Look he's sending someone over to kill Sam,Dean,Cas and Quinn to anger you so you fall straight into his trap of dying"

"You know about that but how?"

"The same way you do... Rachel"

"How did you hear that from Rachel?"

"She's a prophet and she's been seeing your future how did you think she knew you and Quinn were tied up before"

"I actually didn't think about that"

"Look you need to kill Calvin it's the only way you can get out of this place" Anna said before walking to Ivy for her script.

"Okay and ACTION" Ivy shouted from her seat.

"Look Calvin is Aiden's best friend and if we don't kill him i'm stuck here while you lot are dead" Isabella explained what Anna told her.

"And CUT... Roxie darling you have to follow the script like usual or we don't have a show" Ivy moaned.

"Of course... what's my line to start with" Isabella said sarcasticly.

Isabella followed the script just to get it over and done with. When Anna was on her own Isabella walked over to her.

"Is Calvin going to look the same from when i knew him?" Isabella asked her.

"Yes he will so you can spot him but the others don't know him or what he looks like so you should really keep them all together and stay with them at all times"

"Okay just one problem"

"What"

"Where have they all gone?" Isabella finished noticing they weren't there.

Anna and Isabella ran to Ivy, Andrew and Brooklyn.

"Hi do you know by any chance where everyone went" Isabella asked.

"There was someone waiting at reception for them" Brooklyn answered.

"Who was this person?" Anna asked.

"A man in his early 20s" Andrew answered.

"Thank you" Isabella said before her and Anna ran to reception.

When they ran in they found Sam, Dean, Cas and Quinn tied to the chairs and tables.

"Your early" a man's voice came from behind Isabella.

"Calvin" Isabella muttered.

"I see you brought another angel friend for me to kill"

"Hey no one is dying today apart from you"

"Well that isn't a nice thing to say"

"Do I look like I care"

"So how did you like seeing your boyfriend flirting with another girl who he knew he was married to her and didn't tell you" Calvin teased.

Isabella didn't answer that as she knew she had to focus on killing him first before anything else. Isabella took her chance and slowly took the knife out of her leggings while he was tying Anna up and chucked it on the floor by Quinn.

"What are you doing?" Quinn mouthed to Isabella while Isabella was looking through her Dark Angels jacket.

"That's a prop this is the real killer" She mouthed back as she pulled out the real knife out the inside pocket and placed it at the top of her leggins.

Quinn managed to kick the prop down the line to Dean. Dean slipped his arm out of the rope and replace Calvins knife with the prop knife without Calvin noticing. Dean then kicked Calvins knife back to Isabella to put the knife on the other side of her hip at the top of her leggins.

"Thank you" Isabella mouthed to Dean. Dean just nodded as if to say you welcome.

Calvin then grabbed Isabella and tied her up infront of everyone else but never thought to check her for any wepons. Isabella sighed as he walked away from her.

"Now you can watch your friends die infront of you courtsy of your ex-fiance Aiden" Calvin laughed as he took out the prop knife.

He then walked over to Dean and put the knife at his throat. When he tried to cut into his throat it didn't work. He kept trying but nothing. Dean then punched him to the floor with the hand he manged to get out before. Dean then untied Isabella so she could deal with Calvin while Dean untied everyone else.

"No wonder you and Aiden are best friends your both as dumb and stupid as each other" Isabella said pulling him up of the ground.

"Anna... can you come over here a minute?" Isabella shouted now letting go of Calvin.

"Can you get everyone out of here i'd rather them not see this part"

"Sure but I have been told I have to be here"

"That's fine" Isabella said as Anna walked off telling everyone to wait at the set outside of Jo and Ellen's bar.

Isabella handed Anna the spare knife as they tied Calvin up and slit both of his wrists and then his throat. They then walked to the others on the set. Nobody else was there because the place was shut down as no one was supposed to be there but they couldn't help it.

"Ready to go home?" Anna asked with a smile on her face.

"Deadly" Quinn said.

Once again there was a blinding light and they were all back infront of the pub.

Isabella walked up to Sam and bitched slapped him. Then Quinn walked up to Dean and bitched slapped him.

"What was that for?" Sam and Dean asked in sync rubbing their cheek from the pain.

"Why didn't you warn us that the fake you was married?" Quinn shouted.

"We didn't think we'd would have to go back there" Sam stuck up for them.

"That isn't a good enough excuse" Isabella answered back.

"Look we're sorry okay anyway at this moment i'd rather be Cas because he hasn't got slapped" Dean said sympathetic then sarcasticly.

"Well I wouldn't say that was fair would you girls" Anna spoke up from the back.

"No" Isabella and Quinn said in snyc.

Anna then walked over to Cas and bitched slapped him.

"There now we're all even" Anna laughed.

"I'm just gonna go in and talk to Jo for a bit" Isabella said walking to the pub.

When she walked through the doors Jo was sat behind the bar waiting for Isabella.

"So... Do you know where he is?" Isabella said as she sat down infront of Jo.

"Yes... but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid" Jo said.

"I promise" Isabella said.

Jo told Isabella where Aiden was when Isabella had a phone call.

"Cas whats up?" Isabella answered.

Isabella walked back to Rachels house and went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell us about you maybe future?" Quinn asked as Isabella walked through the door.

"That doesn't matter" Rachels little voice shouted.

"What does matter Rachel" Isabella asked kneeling down infront of her.

"That your ready to fight whats ahead and what Aiden brings" Rachel said before falling back to sleep.

"Look i'm sorry I didn't want to worry you I didn't know if it was even real at first but Rachels right we have to be ready Aiden isn't going to stop unless he's dead or we're dead" Isabella said before leaving Rachels house.


End file.
